


Boss

by yohanbot



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, no actual penetration, tw: yohan crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohanbot/pseuds/yohanbot
Summary: seungwoo comforts yohan after he cries after getting first place in the boss ranking.





	Boss

His eyes couldn’t help but tear up after it was shown that he placed first in the rankings. He buried his head into his hands and let the tears fall.

He felt Jinhyuk and Dongpyo pat his back and ask why he was crying but he couldn’t look at them in the eye so he just kept staring at the ground.

He felt the other members of the Boss team stand up and talk with The 7th Sense team as they congratulated one another.

Finally standing up, he bowed at the other team and then went to stand at the back, he just couldn’t stop the tears. He felt like he didn’t deserve 1st place. It should have been Jinhyuk hyung or Seungwoo hyung because without them teaching him he never would have made it this far and they were better than him at everything. 

He felt someone approaching him and glanced up to see it was Seungwoo. He averted his eyes without thinking and brought a hand up to wipe his tears. Before he knew it though, Seungwoo was pulling him in for a hug. As he felt him patting his back he whispered in his ear, “Yohan-ah, it’s okay it’s okay. Stop crying.” Yohan whispered softly before replying, “I-I can’t..hyung I...” he gasped out before taking a deep breath. “I didn’t deserve 1st place...it should’ve been you or Jinhyuk hyung.. i mean..” he trailed off. He still felt Seungwoo patting his back in a comforting rhythm. “Hmm..” Seungwoo hummed against his ear and that was it.

—

“Yohanie lets shower!” He heard Seungwoo call him while he was laying in his bed. One arm was thrown over his eyes and the other was resting under his head as he was deep in thought. He really didn’t feel like showering today. 

A few minutes passed by and he heard footsteps walking up to his bunk bed. He startled as he felt a hand rest on his leg and brought his hand down to stare at the offender. 

“Yohan-ah..shower...” Seungwoo said more softly and with a slight smile.

Yohan sighed and made to sit up because he knew Seungwoo wouldn’t give up. He made a noise of agreement and watched as Seungwoo walked away to start the shower. 

He hopped down from the top bunk when he heard the water start to run. He accidentally bumped into Junho when he wasn’t looking where he was going.

“Oof! Sorry Junho-yah..” He apologized with a soft smile. “Mmm.. it’s okay hyung..” Junho smiled back and as he was about to walk away Junho said, “Congratulations at first place hyung!!” and patted his shoulder.

“Mm..” he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. He scurried to the bathroom as fast as possible before he could run into anyone else.

He made it inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a sigh. He looked up only to find Seungwoo already naked. Yohan gulped and he felt himself flush all the way down to the top of his toes. 

“Ah hyung! s-sorry!!” he apologized as he averted his eyes to look at the tile. 

“Sorry for what? You’ve already seen me naked before.. and did you forget that we’re gonna shower together?” He wasn’t looking at him but he knew he was smirking. 

“I changed my mind!” He announced and turned to leave the bathroom but the door only moved a centimeter before he felt Seungwoo slam the door shut with his hand.

Yohan swallowed harshly as he felt his body behind him. He was so close...and naked. He felt heat pool in his belly and stole a glance behind him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Seungwoo asked but wasn’t actually expecting an answer. Yohan opened his mouth to reply before he got cut short as he felt Seungwoo’s erect cock rub into the cleft of his clothed ass. 

Yohan whimpered, “h-hyung.. w-we can’t.. cameras..” but despite himself he felt his member start to swell and leak. 

“There’s no cameras in the bathroom silly.” Seungwoo chucked softly. Yohan felt the vibrations of the laugh throughout his whole body and he moaned softly. 

“T-They’ll hear us..” “The showers running and they’re too busy playing games.” 

Seungwoo always had a reply back and Yohan knew he wasn’t getting out of this. Yohan nodded and that was all Seungwoo needed. Seungwoo began to attack his neck with open mouthed kisses and Yohan felt his hand trail to his inside his sweats and wrap around his leaking member. 

He gasped as he felt Seungwoo’s big hand begin to jerk his cock. His mouth hung open and his eyes glazed over. 

“H-Hyung! hyung hyung.. Seungwoo hyung...nnn..” he couldn’t help but chant. 

“Hmm?” Seungwoo replied as he bit his ear and continued to rut in between Yohan’s still clothed cheeks. 

“H-hyung.. too m-much... gonna cum..” He panted as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release. 

He was almost there when Seungwoo stopped all together. Yohan couldn’t believe it.. he was so close..

“Ahh hyungggg!” He whined with a pout. 

“Shh..” is all Seungwoo said before he turned Yohan’s head towards him for a quick kiss.

Suddenly Seungwoo was on the ground in front of his ass and Yohan didn’t even have time to breath before his sweats along with his underwear was around his ankles. 

Yohan felt himself blush and tried to move away but he didn’t get far before Seungwoo was grabbing his hips to keep him still. 

Seungwoo pulled apart Yohan’s cheeks and without a single word began to kitten lick his rim. Yohan wiggled and moaned softly at the sudden sensation. 

It wasn’t long before Seungwoo was full on licking his ring of muscle. He felt his tongue enter and began to swirl around and Yohan couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hyung.. please..” He pleaded with tears of pleasure streaming down his face. Seungwoo seemed to take pity on him because he began to stroke his cock while still paying attention to his sensitive hole too.

“C-cum..i’m cumming!!” Yohan warned as he felt himself release onto the door. He saw stars for a few seconds and his mouth hung open as drool began to drip down. He covered his own mouth when loud moans began to escape against his will. 

When he came down from his high Seungwoo was standing again while slowly milking his cock. Hot puffs of air was coming out of Yohan’s mouth and he struggled to get air into his lungs. 

He felt himself be turned around and he came face to face with Seungwoo. Yohan gulped and suddenly he felt embarrassed. Seungwoo’s eyes searched Yohan’s wide ones and then moved to examine his face before smiling. 

Seungwoo leaned in for a kiss and Yohan obliged. Seungwoo’s tongue entered his mouth and started sucking on his own. Yohan’s entire body shook with pleasure and he wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s neck. They both pulled apart and gasped for air. 

Something else caught Yohan’s attention though. 

It was Seungwoo’s unattended member that was craving attention as it was red and leaking precum. 

“Seungwoo hyung.. let me..” He couldn’t finish his sentence without blushing but he didn’t have to as Seungwoo seemed to understand. 

He nodded and Yohan slowly crouched down onto his knees and stared at the big length. Seungwoo was nearly 8 inches and he began to feel a little intimidated.

He sucked in air through his teeth, he didn’t want Seungwoo to think he was regretting asking. So he gave tentative licks to the tip and gained a little more confidence when he felt Seungwoo jerk. 

His mouth engulfed the head and he felt Seungwoo’s large hand rest in his hair. He began to bob his head, breathing through his nose to keep from suffocating. 

Seungwoo’s grip in his hair begin to tighten and that made Yohan want to pleasure him more. He was so concentrated on the blow job that he startled when Seungwoo spoke.

“Yohan-ah.. look at me..” Seungwoo gasped out between grunts. Yohan complied and glanced up, his hands coming to rest on Seungwoo’s hips. 

“Good boy.. so pretty..” he felt himself go red at the praise and began to bob his head faster. 

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth now ok?” Yohan hummed and heard Seungwoo curse. 

He stopped moving and felt two hands holding onto the side of his head.

Seungwoo started slow at first and then got harder and rougher. Yohan couldn’t help but tear up and drool. 

It wasn’t long before he came inside his mouth and Yohan didn’t know whether to spit it out or swallow it. He chose to swallow it.

Seungwoo watched as his cum dripped out onto the side of Yohan’s mouth before he swallowed it like it was water. 

“Fuck.” Was all he said before he pulled Yohan to his feet and kissed him as hard as he could. He tasted himself in his mouth and he didn’t know if that was hot or disgusting. 

They broke away from each other and just stared for a few minutes, trying to calm down. 

Seungwoo spoke first, “You deserved first place.”

Yohan looked at him with shock. That’s not what he was expecting him to say. 

Yohan laughed and looked down but Seungwoo knew it was fake. He tilted his chin up to look at him, “You did Yohanie. No one worked as hard as you. Me and Jinhyuk both think that.” 

Yohan shook his head and clasped his hands together, squeezing. Seungwoo sighed. He knew Yohan would take a while to accept that fact but that was alright. Seungwoo rubbed his head affectionately before grabbing his wrist and leading them towards the shower. 

“Lets actually shower now.” Seungwoo let out a hearty laugh. “Also, who’s gonna clean the door?” 

Yohan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really want these two to debut together if they don’t I don’t know what i’ll do. Also i really hate to see Yohan cry T_T  
> I don’t know if i’ll make more chapters or keep this a one shot. Tell me what you think!


End file.
